OS Lemon SwanQueen : Regina Mills pour première fois - LilyTsukieSw
by LilyTsukieSwanMills
Summary: Voici un petit lemon SwanQueen pour le plaisir (C'est bien d'écrire des lemons à 4h du matin oui.)


Regina m'allongeas sur le lit, elle se mit à califourchon sur moi et m'embrassa fougueusement ce qui fit frémir tout mon corps. J'en suis sûre, je veux faire ma première fois avec Regina Mils, maintenant.

-« Regina, je veux faire ma première fois avec toi. Lui avouais-je entre deux baisers qu'elle me fit

-T'es sûre Emma ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur mon bassin, le regard sérieux. » Je répondis à son interrogation en me redressant le dos contre la tête de lit en lui offrant un long et doux baiser.

Elle me poussa ce qui me fit tomber allongé dans le lit. Elle me fit un baiser sur les lèvres, nos langues se rencontrèrent une fois de plus. Puis elle continua en m'embrasser en descendant ces baiser tout le long de mon cou, de mes clavicules puis entre ma poitrine. Elle commença à déboutonner un à un les boutons de mon chemisier rouge, pour au final le déboutonner dans son intégralité. Je commence à stresser. Et si ça se passe mal ? Et si elle n'aime pas mon corps ? Et si je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle ? Enfin Regina a de l'expérience… moi non, puis elle a un corps magnifique…

-« Miss Swan détendez-vous. Vous avez un corps magnifique. Me chuchotas Madame le maire à l'oreille pour me déstresser.

-Mais Regina toi… Tu es si… Parfaite.

\- Madame la Sauveuse aurait-elle peur de ne pas être assez bien pour moi ? Rias-t-elle. Bon écoute Emma, je t'aime. Me répétas-t-elle en m'embrassant une énième fois.

-Je t'aime aussi ma reine. Lui susurrais-je a l'oreille en agrippant sa taille

-Emma que fais-tu ? Me demanda t'elle lorsque je la fis basculez pour échanger nos rôles

-C'est plus drôle comme ça. »

J'étais à califourchon sur une Regina totalement soumise à moi. Je décidai d'enlever totalement mon chemisier rouge… Ce n'est pas comme si il allait avoir une quelque conque utilité actuellement. J'observais la déesse humaine que j'avais sous mes yeux. Regina était tellement belle avec ces cheveux bruns et ses magnifiques yeux marron. Sans parlé de son corps sculpter dans mes fantasmes les plus fou. Elle était aujourd'hui vêtue d'un chemisier mais pour ça pare noir assez transparent me laissant voir son soutien-gorge à travers. Son chemisier était rentré dans un tailleur de cuir noir très moulant qui marquaient sa taille fine et ses courbes parfaites. Je lui enlevai son chemisier pour voir totalement son soutien-gorge de dentelles noires qui maintiennent ça magnifique poitrine.

-« Miss Swan croyez-vous réellement que je vais finir nues la première ? Me vouvoyas Regina, c'est ce aussi un truc que j'aime chez elle. A chaque fois qu'elle me vouvoie sa lui donne un air de femme fatal ce qui existe ma libido et me donne encore plus l'envie de la soumettre à ma volonté. »

Regina se remis sur moi et déboutonnas le bouton de mon jean pendant qu'elle m'embrassa le ventre, à chaque fois je ressentis un frisson qui parcourras tout mon corps. Elle fit glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes en profitant de l'occasion pour effleurer du bout de ses doigts fin ces dernières.

-« Alors Emma, comment te sens tu as te trouvé en sous-vêtements fasse a moi ? Ho et puis arrête de cacher ta poitrine avec tes cheveux ! M'ordonnas-t-elle en attrapant mes cheveux et en les poussant de ma poitrine. »

Emma est une femme vraiment magnifique. J'embrassai la peau qui ne se faisait pas recouvrir par son soutien-gorge de soie blanche. Mais je n'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus. Je voulais que la totalité de son corps soit soumis à mes désirs. Je jouai en souriant avec la lanière de sa brassière, que j'ai plus envie d'appeler « Fruit du démon » actuellement. J'avais qu'une envie c'était de pouvoir lui enlever pour pouvoir admirer sa poitrine qui reste jusqu'à présent toujours un mystère pour mes yeux. Je dégrafai l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Ma blonde préféré ce mis à rougir ce qui provoquas un petit rire en moi. Je ne veux pas la brusquer, je veux prendre mon temps avec elle après tout c'est ça première fois, même si ce n'est pas un gouter je veux savourer. Elle était à présent seins nues devant moi, elle détourna la tête toute rouge, j'aime déstabiliser la sauveuse. Je malaxai sa poitrine entre mes mains. Puis je vins dégrafer son jean pour lui enlever dans son intégralité, puis je la déshabillai dans son intégralité. Je me mis debout sur le lit ce qui laissa Emma perplexe. Je dégrafai lentement la fermeture de mon tailleur, elle me supplia du regard, j'enlevai également mes sous-vêtements puis je m'allongeai sur elle. Je vins jouer avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds. J'avais envie de le faire, d'aller plus loin avec elle, a un point que je n'étais allez avec aucune femme. Je voulais couchée avec Emma Swan, aujourd'hui.

-« Emma tu es sûre ? Lui redemandais-je pour être sûre qu'elle le veut toujours

-Fais-le, Regina. Me murmura-t-elle avec une voix qui se veut sensuelle »

J'embrassai la nuque de ma sauveuse, puis descend vers sa poitrine et embrassa son seins puis descendais vers son nombril pour à la fin embrassé son intimée. Je mouillai mes doigts à l'aide de ma salive puis je vins titillez son clitoris pour la frustré. Je rentrai un doigt, puis deux dans l'extrémité de ma partenaire, Emma gémissant de plaisir. Je jouai avec mes doigts à l'intérieur, pour lui procurer un maximum de bien. Puis inséras un doigt, en plus puis deux. Emma s'agrippas au drap, pour ne pas gémir, je continuai mes mouvements mais cette dernière résista. Très bien, Emma Swan tu atteindras l'orgasme avec moi aujourd'hui. Je retirai mes doigts de son vagin et l'embrassas sauvagement pour la faire taire. Puis je redescendis entre ces jambes et rentras ma langue à l'endroit où était mes doigts i peine quelque seconde puis la tournas dans son entre jambes. Emma ne put se retenir et gémissais de plaisir se délectant dans ma bouche.

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, pendant que ma jolie blonde se recoiffa. Je lui pris la main en souriant pour la rassuré.

-« Oh mon dieu, Gina… Une déesse. Dit-elle en rougissant.

-Je me sens flatté. Riais-je.

-Bon je ne vais pas rester… Il ne faut pas qu'Henry me voit ici, dans le même lit que toi… Dit-elle tristement.

-Emma ?

-Oui Gina ? Me répond-elle

-Je veux que tu t'endormes dans mes bras et que tu te réveilles chaque matin à mes côtés, je m'en fou de ce que tes parents peuvent penser, ce que tout le monde peuvent penser. Je t'aime Emma.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Regina. Terminas t'elle en m'embrassant et en se mettant à califourchon sur moi. C'est reparti pour un tour ! »


End file.
